Spider-Man/Transcript
This is a transcript for the 2002 film, Spider-Man. Start Columbia University Research Lab Bitten By A Spider Norman Tests the Performance Enhancers A Big Change Great Reflexes Fight with Flash Scaling the Heights With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility The Wrestling Match Enter the Thief The Death of Uncle Ben Chasing Uncle Ben's Killer Spider-Man To The Rescue J. Jonah Jameson Peter's Photos of Spider-Man World Unity Festival Battle Over Times Square Norman Meets The Goblin Goblin Terrorizes The Bugle The Goblin's Proposal The Alley Kiss Hot Time With The Goblin Thanksgiving Dinner Goblin Attacks Aunt May The Queensboro Bridge :Jane is asleep on a metal surface; she awakens and gets up, wondering where she is as she walks backwards. She gasps and flails her arms, managing to avoid falling over the edge. Looking down, she sees cars going both ways below her, and realizes that she's on top of the Queensboro Bridge. Running to the side of the bridge and looking down at the river, hundreds of feet below her, she up to see something coming her way; she ducks as the Green Goblin flies over her head and goes for a cable car filled with little kids. The kids inside laugh and scream at the sight of him as he laughs and growls at them while flying past them. :Little Girl: That's cool! :Norman: singing The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the Goblin and took the spider out. as he fires a missile at a small building near the base of the bridge, causing a massive explosion; Mary Jane gasps in horror at his actions. The explosion causes the cars on the bridge to stop, with some of them crashing into each other. Nearby, Peter, in his Spider-Man suit, arrives on the scene and witnesses the explosion. :Peter: Goblin, what have you done? :explosion also destroys a portion of the bridge and causes the cable car's rope to come loose. The kids scream as the car starts to plummet towards the river while the adults inside remain calm. The Green Goblin grabs the rope and breaks off the mechanism securing the rope, then flies upwards while cackling. Peter shoots two webs onto the flagpoles, then fires himself to the bridge like a slingshot. He swings from side of the bridge to the other, then back to the other side, then to the middle, then finally onto the upper side of the bridge, coming face to face with the Green Goblin, holding both the cable car rope and Mary Jane. :Norman: Mary Jane struggles and screams in his grasp Spider-Man! This is why only fools are heroes. Because you never know when some lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice. at Mary Jane as she screams Let die the woman you love... Mary Jane as her slippers come off her feet and fall towards the river far below her; she looks down and screams in terror or, suffer the little children. to his right, at the cable car full of screaming kids :Boy #1: Spider-Man! Save us! :Girl: Save us! :Norman: Make your choice, Spider-Man, and see how a hero is rewarded. :Peter: Don't do it, Goblin. :Norman: We are who we choose to be. Now choose! lets go of the rope and drops Mary Jane :Peter: No! Mary Jane and the cable car with the kids descend towards the river; as the cable car descends behind him, he runs and jumps off the bridge, grabbing Mary Jane, then swinging around to the other side to stop the cable car. From the bridge, numerous people have gotten out of their cars to see what's happening. Peter narrowly grabs the rope, then fires a web at the underside of the bridge to stop their descent. :Man: Everybody stay still! A Final Battle Norman's Funeral Category:Transcripts Category:Live action Transcripts Category:Spider-Man Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Columbia Transcripts